


【HwanWoong  X  吕焕雄】Crave

by sepor333



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepor333/pseuds/sepor333
Summary: 儿童车要出发了（？）
Relationships: Yeo Hwanwoong/Everyone
Kudos: 6





	【HwanWoong  X  吕焕雄】Crave

除去双胞胎，世界上真的存在两个样貌一样的人吗？几率又会是多少？吕焕雄被亲吻的时候迷迷糊糊地想，也许是不擅长一心二用，他的走神很快被揽着他的HwanWoong发现，接着就是一顿不温柔的啃咬。

“你属狗的吗？！”吕焕雄被咬疼了，不满地挥着手臂想挣脱，不过很显然没用，脖颈仍旧被摧残。吕焕雄软了软声，“…那你能不能啃轻点，我不想穿高领。”罪魁祸首这才松开对吕焕雄的禁锢，慢慢悠悠地舔舐着自己留下的暧昧痕迹。

得，吃软不吃硬的家伙。

吕焕雄的衣服基本脱干净了，却又被HwanWoong恶趣味地松松垮垮地穿上衬衣。

被亲得泛粉的身体跪坐在有些粗糙的毯子上，水汪汪的眼睛盛满情欲，偏偏还直勾勾地看着坐在椅子上抱臂的男人，时不时轻喘两下。

吕焕雄五官生得好看，学的又是舞蹈和表演，性感对他而言就是小菜一碟。他起身走向HwanWonng，攥住刚好没住臀部的衣摆，走两步停一步，最后在近在咫尺的距离扯出一个似笑非笑的笑容。

酒店昏黄的灯洒在他的身躯，与透过薄纱的月光糅杂在一起，像希腊神话的画像，高洁又不乏色情。

HwanWoong把吕焕雄拉着坐在腿上，由着对方的小腿有一下没一下地蹭着他，再次对上那双眼睛的时候他还是不由得地晃了神。他解开身上的领带，蒙住怀里的人漂亮的眼睛。

失去视线的吕焕雄其他感官好像放大了几倍，只是简单的抚摸和亲吻就快让人疯掉，像一步步沉入深邃的海底，无法逃脱。他摸索着攀上HwanWoong的肩，在对方耳边吹气，唇齿间微露的舌尖无疑是在挑逗。

“要把手也绑起来吗？”

对方没有回复他，把他攀在肩膀的手拿下来，离开了椅子。

吕焕雄最后还是被绑住了，不过是脚踝。HwanWoong看着吕焕雄不安分的手想要抓住触碰到的丝带，在他抓住丝带前把丝带从他手间抽离，把他细嫩的脚踝与椅子腿捆绑在一起，顺带还打了个蝴蝶结。

冰冷的触感从臀部传来，听声音也能想到是什么东西。吕焕雄不喜欢小玩具，他很少能从机械的动作里获得性爱的乐趣，被机器操控只会给他带来无感情的折磨。

他扭动着身躯，试图躲开这种令人讨厌的触感，本就松垮的衬衫露出了精瘦的腹部，他向后胡乱挥手想要抓住HwanWoong不断作祟的手，遮遮掩掩地吐出一句：“不要。”

感觉到奇怪的触感消失后吕焕雄松了口气，不料后穴硬生生被塞进了淋上润滑液的跳蛋，…他是该说HwanWoong有良心还是没良心？

不适感把头脑搅得一团糟，他的双手被迫举过头顶，就着这个姿势与HwanWoong接吻。被咬破唇的时候吕焕雄没忍住笑了出来，他们长得相似，接吻做爱的爱好倒是完全相反。他喜欢在有灯光的地方看着自己被侵入，喜欢被温柔地吻住然后不带攻击性地轻咬着对方沾有酒气的舌尖。

而此刻与他接吻的人把他带入黑暗之中，没有丝毫温柔地叼住舌尖缠绵。

这场漫长的接吻比赛分不出胜负。

/

HwanWoong握住吕焕雄有抬头趋势的阴茎上下摩挲，指腹时不时刮弄着马眼，使得吕焕雄一阵轻颤。跳蛋离开时带出的混合液体打湿了毯子，流下水痕。HwanWoong扯下吕焕雄眼睛上的领带，那双眼睛果不其然还是直勾勾的盯着他，只不过少几分挑逗，多几分娇嗔。

他抿抿唇，没说话，直径挺入吕焕雄温热的后穴里。吕焕雄疼得向后缩，却被抓着脚踝扯了回来。他瞪了瞪HwanWoong，到嘴边的话被对方使坏的挺动打断，他知道作祟者想要什么。

模糊的喘息声在被找到敏感点后一点点清晰起来，那双眼睛还是直勾勾地看着HwanWoong，这次是委屈的。

衬衫被扔在一旁，丝带散落在脚踝处，喉结在仰头时上下滚动，汗珠顺着曲线流淌，一丝不挂的身上都是深深浅浅吻痕，大概没有人能招架得住吕焕雄这副模样。

HwanWoong把他面对面地抱起来，坏心眼地掂着人绕房间走几圈，吕焕雄几次以为自己要摔下去，软绵绵地抱住HwanWoong的脖子小声地让他不要把自己摔了，会疼。

HwanWoong倒也作罢，自己在下地抱着吕焕雄躺在床上，看着吕焕雄没撑稳而趴在自己身上的模样发笑，于是乎他就被瞪了一眼。

居于上位的吕焕雄跪坐着扭动腰肢，他微微向上又狠狠地让自己被贯穿，手撑在自己的腿上微微向后仰着身子，眼看着人没了力气，HwanWoong没急着把他揽到怀里，两人就这样僵持着。

在自己摸向阴茎的手被拍开时吕焕雄就败下阵来，他张开双臂，眯着泛泪的眼睛嘟囔：“你动动…我没力气了…”HwanWoong似乎很吃这套，他接住吕焕雄，浅浅地抽插。

屋内愈升愈高的气温连冷气都无法降低，吕焕雄抱着埋在他胸前舔弄乳珠的脑袋，黏糊糊的呻吟从喉咙里跑出来，像小兽在断断续续地呜咽，挠得人心痒。

HwanWoong的手在游走在吕焕雄股间，沾上交合处粘液的手指坏心眼地放在吕焕雄因呻吟而微张的嘴边，哄着骗着让他含住手指。

当吕焕雄被抱到浴室的时候他觉得自己就像只家虎，没了尖牙没了利爪，被驯服得像只温顺的猫。常温的水喷溅在地面作响，水汽卷着欲望在空气中漫开，覆在玻璃上又向下滚落，模糊了交缠的身影。

要疯掉了，真的。

End.


End file.
